objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Object Crossover Camp
'NOTE: Editing this page is only for the creator of the article, Novakobx22. If you wish to edit the article, ask me first. Editing without permission will result in a block.' The Object Crossover Camp is an camp made by Novakobx22. TOCC is inspired by many object camps, one of those including BAGUETTE by carykh. Each team includes 3 characters, with each team being based from different object shows, also including a team for recommended characters and one for youtuber-based characters. There are 19 characters, all battling for the island known as "Taco Island", a island built by Taco from both BFDI and I.I, which is similar to Dream Island. An Object Character Novakobx22 made named "CD" is the host, with the Announcer Speaker Box from BFDI being in charge of the eliminations. On January 23rd, 2016, Novakobx22 announced that TOCC would receive a reboot, with more contestants then the original. ' 'Episodes The Object Crossover Camp: Episode 1 1A: The episode begins with the intro. Then CD welcomes the viewers and contestants to The Object Crossover Camp. He then recaps what the contestants are battling for, which is Taco Island in case you didn't know. After the welcome message, he then shows the "Contestant List", a list in which like the name suggests, a list of all 19 contestants and their users (Contestants can be viewed under "Trivia"). He also states that if the viewers didn't make it, that there would be re-sign up's and debuting in some of the episodes. The challenge is to record a video showing what contestants in TOCC would look like in Real Life. CD then states that the team with the lowest amount of objects in their video (A.K.A the score) will be up for elimination in 2A. The deadline for this challenge is March 13, 2015. 1B will be released on March 14, 2015 as CD states. 1B: After the intro, CD, as always, welcomes the viewers. He talks about how the challenge was a little bit of a failure. The reason? The contestants didn't know how to send Private Messages. He then said in the comments in 1A to send it to his Gmail. That didn't work either. This resulted to most contestants skipping the challenge. After that, the contestants tell their confessionals during "Confessional Time". After Confessional Time, CD showed the results to the challenge. Overall, Only 3 contestants did the challenge. Which are Rocky, Toast, and Taco. Rocky made a video, with only 1 contestant, which was Remote, with Orange and Pear from Annoying Orange ''making a guest appearance. Rocky got Team BFDI 1 point. Toast also made a video, but it was captured as a picture. There were a total of 5 objects. Woody, Toast, Soap, OJ, and remote. Toast won Team Mayhem 5 points. Finally, Taco (I.I) made pictures for the contest, with 4 contestants, being Soap, Remote, Ice Cream, and Toast. Taco scored Team Inanimate Insanity 4 points. Team Mayhem was the winning team of the contest, with Team I.I getting 2nd, and Team BFDI getting 3rd. Team YouTuber, Recommended, and BOTO got 0 points, resulting them to be up for elimination. 2A was planned to be released on St. Patrick's day, but was still in production, which is way it is delayed. ''The Object Crossover Camp: Episode 2 2A: In this episode, it doesn't stsrt with an intro. This time, CD recaps what happened last time in 1B and welcomes the co-host of TOCC and the host of the eliminations. The Annoucer from BFDI. CD tells the Annoucer to say hello, but he doesn't reply. CD claims that his audio system is broken. After the intro, the elimination starts. But this time, there are no confessionals, as the creator forgot. He forgave the contestants and promised to add them in 2B as stated in the comments. Annoucer claims that CD isn't that the elimination becuase he is on lunch break. In total, there was 12 votes. OJ ended up getting the most likes, with 4, so he got the Jumbo Prize, which is an enitre cake. Taco and Shield got 1 vote each, so they were safe. OJ and Pie got 2 votes each, also being safe. Fan ends up getting eliminated with a total of 6 votes. Before he gets thrown out of the show, he states that there is no phone signal in the TLC and he has to keep his Twitter account updated. He is then thrown into the TLC. For the challenge, the contestants had the chance to choose the challenge. Woody suggested an Five Night's at Freddy's 2 challenge, similar to the Five Night's at Freddy's challenge in Object Crossover by SuperCDWorld. Taco (I.I) suggested an Boxing challenge. Jigsaw suggested an Around the World challenge. The challenge accepted was the boxing challenge. This time, the Annoucer told how to do the challenge instead of CD. The contestsants would choose from 3 moves. Uppercut, Jab, or Deflect. These 3 moves, as he says, can overtake others. Jab will beat Upper cut. Uppercut will beat deflect. Deflect will beat Jab. Each contestant on each round will have 3 HP. Each hit will cost them 1 HP. The person with the most HP at the end of the round will be able to finish off the other contestant with a finishing move. The finishing move can be anything they want. IF a contestant doesn't do the challenge, their moves will be automatically selected with a normal finishing move. The team with the most won matches will win the challenge! The team with the most lost rounds will be up for elimination. This challenge ends on April 6th, 2015, with 2B releasing later into that week. 'Trivia' *This is one of the first camps to feature Katyj98's Object Character (A pistacho) as a contestant. *TOCC originally had 18 contestants, but now is 19, becuase of Rocky joining as a newcomer, which is played by Kyle Hubbard. *Paintbrush was originally going to join, but was replaced by Taco. *This is the 3rd camp made in 2015, with Objects vs Objects camp being first, and DHNTBCC by Kyle Hubbard being released shortly after. *The prize, which is Taco Island, is based off the catchphrase of the channel, which is "Subscribe and Be A Taco Today!" *Coincidentally, there is another camp that has a name that is the EXACT same as the 2 words in the middle of The Object Crossover Camp. 'Meet the cast!' Team BFDI: *Firey: Bun Bo *Woody: Maricarmen Albelo *Ice Cube: XxMARKYMORANxX *Rocky: Kyle Hubbard Team I.I: *Soap: Nick Barkenhagen *Marshmallow: JustACrazyManiac *Taco: Kirby Crasher Team Recommended: *Taco (BFDI): Nin10Boy 6464 *Pie: Mary Cowalski *Remote: De Ny Team BOTO: *Baguette: ButterFlamingo *Hot Dog: TheGamingRobot *Sheild: latoyamillburn Team Mayhem: *Jigsaw: Collsion SC- *Toast: Userless *ICe Cream: Drake Candrill Team Youtuber: *Pistacho: JAGBoss0041 *Fan: Sandy Hoang OJ: DENNIS14571 The Object Crossover Camp Episodes Category:Camp Category:Cancelled